


Fandom Sit-Com

by Slayerz1266



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pixar - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/pseuds/Slayerz1266





	1. You'll stay with us forever

Before we start i'd like to let you know that I am completely terrible at making my own ideas, so if you happen to see that I've copied, please do inform me, and I will do my best to find and change it. I want to be original... (is using YourYeehawBuddy's Idea)

BTW this is written with labels on who is talking at the end of the text, so It's not like a roleplay...

The story starts here:

"Check over there, this place is filled with contraband." Dean says looking around Freddy's. "Shh.." Sam says back as the signals get louder.  
"Hey, I didn't do anythin-" Dean says before "Shut up I say!" Sam cuts off. "H-h-he-hey there." a mysterious voice comes from somewhere behind them. They turn around to investigate, but not until they see an eight-ish foot tall silhouette standing right in front of them. "Sam, shoot it! Now!" Dean yells. A gunshot comes from somewhere near him, followed by an electric shocking noise, and a loud bang as the silhouette stands tall, laughing eerily at the two. It had turned out that he had shot at the wall, and the bullet ricocheted of the wall into a box. The box fell, and spare parts spilled out all over the room. "What was that?" Sam asks. "Sounds like metal parts you idiot! You missed, I can't believe you! Run now, or stay and die with that thing!" Dean says turning around and sprinting away at full speed towards what looks like an exit door. Although before he could make it he blindly ran right into the parts and service room. "Where the hell am I?" Dean yells looking around at all the spare, empty masks, and the non-operating endoskeleton. A voice comes from the dark, "Welcome home." the voice of a female whispers. "What do you mean by home?" Dean asks a little tense. Dean surely found that out the hard way, lots of bloodshed, bits of muscle, bone and organs strung throughout the room covered in blood. "You'll stay with us, forever."


	2. Presence of death

This next chapter is in the first-person view of Dean Winchester, who has just been in the parts and service room.

I woke up covered in blood, after I passed out I don't know exactly what happened, but all I knew is that I was alive. I began to call for Sam, and crawled towards the door to open it, but I was too weak from blood loss to reach it. So I sat there for what seemed like hours, until the door swung open, and Sam came running in. "Dean!" he yelled. "We need to go, now." I said as he began to help me walk. Luckily at that point it was already day, so there were guards to call the police, and soon enough I was in the hospital. "Sam, you saved my life." I thanked. "Yeah, I know but I have questions." he said worriedly. "What was in there with you?" he asked trying to regain his composure. "It was tall, almost human like, but not quite. There was a jingle coming from outside the door, sounded like Toreador March." I said. "Yeah, that was the silhouette chasing me, his eyes lit up and everything. "Him?" I asked confused. "Yeah, turns out that was the mascot of the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear himself. "They are definitely haunted." I said chuckling a little. "I know, I found out something too, there were five missing children from all the way back in 1987. I think their dead bodies are in the suits, possessing them, making them smell like rotting meat." Sam said. This was what made me feel uncomfortable, not only for the fact that they were trying to kill us, but also because they wanted to kill us for a reason. To now show that I just said "You really need to sleep, you're losing your sanity." I guess I shouldn't of been so harsh on that, but it was what came to mind. After that I fell asleep, and don't remember the rest. I woke up in the middle of the night, Sam was sleeping in the chair next to me. But all I knew was we weren't alone. There was a feeling, a presence of death in the room with us.


	3. I thought I was dead

This chapter is written in the view of Sam Winchester. "Sam..." I whispered over at him. He just groaned a bit, the presence of whatever it was, was overwhelmingly piercing, and I felt as if it was staring directly into my soul. "Sam, wake up!" I said a little louder. he groaned again but replied. "What... Do you want Dean?" he asked the tiredness of him, clearly present. "There's something in the room with us." at that he shot up, and ran to turn on the lights. Turned out there wasn't anything there, so he called the nurse to turn on the lights for the rest of his stay. After that incident, no more presences were felt while he was in the hospital. But of course, after he got out three months later, he felt it. "Sam," Dean called out. Sam came running in, "What? What? Do you need something?" he asked nervously. "I feel that... Presence... Again..." He said just loud enough. "Oh, okay." then Sam turned on the lights. "It's still here," Dean said more monotone than usual. "Are you okay Dean? Sam asked uneasily. "It's me... It's me... It's me... It's me..." Dean repeated. "I'm going to call a psychiatrist," Sam said backing out of the room slowly. "Has he ever been in an accident?" the psychiatrist asks wonderingly. "Uh, yes actually," Sam replies. "Oh? May I ask when and how?" the psychiatrist asks more intrigued. "He was basically ripped apart by something in that Freddy's Pizzaria place... About a few months ago." Sam says informally. "Ever since he hasn't been the same," Sam says sadly. "Were you also in this accident?" the psychiatrist asks sincerely. "Yes actually, I escaped narrowly... I thought I was dead." Sam states. 


End file.
